


outside

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, tags are overrated lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'why do you never hold my hand?''its obvious''not to me'





	outside

**Author's Note:**

> been listening to poison by brennan savage. this is a oneshot based on brennans part of the song. sorry that once again all my stories as sad.

how had everything come to this? 

craigs body was limp, his dark blood seeping into the cracks of the road, blood was trailing off into snow. the driver was on the phone with 911, yelling into the phone saying that a teenage boy had jumped in front of the car. craig hears everything. he's not gone yet, but he feels himself slipping into the inevitable. it hurts to move far to much, so he decided to stay silent and still until it all fades away. he thinks about how it all led up to this. 

tweek and craig had started dating when they were fourteen. craig had known he was gay from the moment he stepped into fifth grade. it was a rather sunny day for south park. whether it was august or december the weather was always quite chilly. but no one seemed to have a complain.

he walked in seeing everyone he already knew. clyde, token, eric, kyle, stan, wendy, jimmy, bebe, ect. but there was someone that caught his eye. 

tweek.

he had known tweek since he was a baby. they all knew each other. but he looked amazing. more beautiful than craig had ever remembered him looking. he wondered how he had never played attention to tweeks beautiful laugh, or shiny, shimmering green eyes before. 

but once he saw, he couldn't look away. fast forward to freshman craig had found out that the love craig had for tweek was mutual. tweek made the mistake of telling clyde about his feelings for craig, thinking his little secret would be safe. 

well it wasn't. 

clyde had a big ass mouth, one that told craig by accident when they were talking about some new girl clyde had gotten his grubby, sicky hands on. clyde was always charming with girls. everytime he came around one they would fall into some major love trap. too bad clyde was super annoying, craig could barely stand him sometimes. but he still loved his annoying ass anyway.

so shortly after clyde had told craig, tweek and craig had started dating. those three years of thinking his love was onesided and hopeless finally payed off. 

when they had first started dating, it was better than he could've ever asked for. but overtime had changed. not exactly for the worst, well not yet at least, but then it just seemed a little uncomfortable. 

everyone in the school figured that craig was just an asshole who couldn't decifer his heart from a peice of brick. always getting detention, throwing up middle finger, cussing out students along with beating the absolute living shit out of them as well. everyone figured he was a sweetheart to tweek and an asshole to everyone else. but only was a sweetheart to him in private, not wanting to let people think he had turned soft.

craig wasn't like that at all. 

tweek had turned him soft. tweek saved him. he turned craigs big, bad, mean heart into gold. craig wanted to hold tweek, kiss him, hold his hand, and everything else that was even considered the tiniest bit romantic in front of everyone with tweek.

but tweek didn't want too. that was a huge argument they had gotten into. craig had gotten a text at 2:54am saying that tweek couldn't sleep and he wanted craig to the park with him and swing on the swing set. craig agreed throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a black sweatshirt and headed his way go the park. seeing tweek swing himself back and forth gently until he saw craig walking up. taking the swing next to tweek, he sat down.

'why aren't you able to sleep?' 

'i don't fucking know man, just can't tonight for some reason.' 

'oh'

'im guessing you couldn't either huh?' 

'not relatively no' 

'why's that?' tweek said, cocking his head to the side a little.

'i was just thinking.'

'what about?'

'why do you never hold my hand?'

'its obvious'

'not to me'

'i never hold you hand because i like your whole bad boy vibe. it hot. people will think your a little sweetheart if you hold my hand and shit'

'but i wanna hold you hand and shit' 

'well i don't, plus its not like we don't do it. just not in public'

to anyone else, maybe your partner not wanting to hold your hand isn't that big of a deal. but to craig that meant everything. he felt like nobody loved him for who he was. and for tweek, the one he loved and had desired since he walked into his fifth grade classroom and saw his golden, curly hair and his vibrant green eyes saying he didn't even love him for he was, stung. 

stung so fucking bad. 

he already felt like the whole world was crashing down on him, and that no one cared for him. but the one person he thought cared, didn't even care for him.

more like the idea of him.

but he pushed it into the back of his mind. a tweek that maybe didn't actually like him for him is still better than no tweek.

right?

after that they walked around the town. both showing no sign of sleepiness they decided it would be fun to have a little walk in the town. at 3:30 in the morning. when they had school in a couple of hours. craig wondered if his parents knew he was gone. if one of them had decided to for once check on their son, ask him if he's ok. probably not. they acted like they didn't care anyway.

slowly but surely craig had discovered that over the course of the next two years, tweek had been losing feelings for him. it was certain. junior year is when everything in their relationship seemed to crumble in to peices. it all started with craig asking tweek if he was ok one day.

it was a simple, harmless question. many would be touched if someone out of the blue asks them if they are ok every now and then. just wanting to make that the person that they care for is ok. 

but not tweek, no. he went off on craig saying that he needed to mind his business and that he was fine. telling him to leave tweek alone for right now. craig had noticed that lately his boyfriend had seemed very agitated around him. only around him. was he finally getting sick of him? after three years? 

that night craig got a message from tweek saying that they needed to meet at the park, again. this time it was only a little after midnight.

craig threw on a pair of sweatpants, and a orange sweatshirt. 

he took his usual spot beside tweek, swinging ever so gently.

'so' craig said.

'so'

'why do you never hold my hand?'

craig felt like this was a feeling of deja vu. he and tweek had gone through this before. last time ending not so well, but he could tell this time would be worse. you would think that after three years your partner wouldn't care about your reputation anymore, and finally hold you hand. not tweek. 

'its obvious'

'not to me'

'i don't wanna date you anymore' 

craig's heart stopped. but he couldn't say he didn't see this coming. tweek was getting tired of him. he could see it. he just didn't want to think it was true. 

'im sorry craig, you just don't make me happy anymore.' 

tweek got off the rusty swing, dusted himself off, gave craig a small pity smile and walked out the gate of the park. leaving craig to take in everything. 

craig was having a hard time with everything. not just his relationship, his parents seemed agitated at him all the time, token and clyde were pissed at him for distancing himself from everyone, and most of all he was having a hard time finding out who he was. 

what he wanted to do, his dreams, his passions. he didn't know. he was mad at himself for not thinking about it more. highschool was gonna be over in a year. everyone already had what they wanted to be planned out, he didn't have a single clue. be didn't feel as though he was really good at anything. like he has enough talent to make something a career. he didn't really have a passion either. everything in his eyes was bland. he didn't even know what college he wanted to go to. he frankly didn't want to go to college. but everyone was cramming down his throat about how he either had to go to college or a university, get a degree, and make a living or he was gonna be on the side of the street begging for money. barely being able to survive. it was terrifying. thinking about the future was terrifying. craig never had expected to get this far in life. he pretty much gave up trying freshman year. already struggling with what life was giving enough to just give up.

after that depressing night. craig had called tweek ten of hundreds of time. every time he would never get tweek to answer. he sent tweek dozens of voice mails crying to him about how he needed him and he had needed him since the first day he saw him. tweek never sent a voicemail back. never called him back. never went to his house to talk to him. nothing. he just left craig drown in his sorrow. craig was tired. tired of living. tired of never being good enough. tired of not being loved. 

craig took a ten minute walk to tweek house on friday. it was dark out. all of his friends were at bebes big birthday party she threw for her 17th. the whole school was there. except craig. he never enjoyed parties. being in a cramped around with horny, drunk teenagers was no this fantasy. he hated being in packed places. never liked socializing for long period of time.

it had began to rain, hard. it feels like it came out of nowhere. and mixing the hard rain with the cold weather of colorado was not pleasant. he became soaked very fast. he didn't exactly know where he was walking to, but to just get up and get out felt good. just letting his feet carry him wherever they decided to go. 

until those feet ended up at tweeks door. 

tweek wasn't home, probably at bebes party grinding on some other boy. probably holding hands with him. his parents were never home either. they were always occupied with the coffee shop. 

he sat in front of the front door the tweak residence, he head up against it. just sitting. him and his thoughts. 

he began to cry. 

he felt like everything was coming to an end. 

he thought about how quick it was to make tweek turn his beautiful smile into a frown when he saw craig. he thought about how tweek used to look at him he was down. how he felt like he was the only one who could make tweek happy again. he though about how they used to spend almost every moment together. he wanted to see tweek. he had been waiting all night to see him. but tweek obviously never wanted to see him again. 

craig stood up, he was outside in the rain in the cold. crying. he never thought he would get this pathetic. especially crying in front of tweeks house. he began walking. again, to nowhere in particular.

but his feet led him to the corner of the road. the house in front of the curb was bebe's. he could see the shadows of people inside, holding alcohol bottles and enjoying themselves. he wished he could be happy. just like everyone else. there wasn't many cars out tonight. everyone was probably worried about crashing in the heavy rain. except one. 

the car was going fast, way above the speed limit. 

'its now or never' craig thought. 

he was standing on the corner, when he walked into the road. 

the car hit him hard. they seemed not to have noticed craig until the impact of craig and the vehicle. he got hit on the side, making him slide across the pavement. not too far though, only a couple feet. 

this is what it all came to.

the driver was on the phone with the police still when everyone out of Bebe's house came rushing to see where the sound of screeching came from.

everything was happening so fast, he was dying. but it was certainly slow. he saw everyone come over and crowd around him. he was dying, and they all were just staring. 

until token, clyde, and tweek came over rushing to his side. blood was everywhere. on his clothes, the road, his face. his head hurt so bad. his side hurt especially. but he felt relieved. it was ending.

he heard clyde ask what happened to the driver, the driver responding with the same thing he told the police. 

'he walked in front of the car' 

they all looked horrified. 

craig turned his head slightly, making a noise of pain.

'its ok buddy, the ambulance will be here soon' 

he felt like it had been a lifetime since he seen tweek. he had tears streaming down his face, saying how he was sorry to craig. craig found it funny that even though he was dying, he still found a way to make tweek upset. 

tweek had knelt down beside his, stroking his hair. 

'im so sorry craig' 

craig couldnt say anything, his throat hurt. he wished he could tell tweek he loved him, maybe he would figure that out one day. craig felt it. he was finally dying. his vision was fading, and his heartbeat was getting slower. nothing hurt anymore. he felt numb. it was all coming to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> live palm die angels.


End file.
